


Broken Heart, Shattered Shards

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst? Sort of?, I tag major character death but hhh??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Witnessing Byakuran changing was difficult, turning black and red when he was one pure and white. Watching him fall into the tight grasp of darkness pained Shoichi, but he could do nothing. He was powerless, and yet he really wanted to save his friend.





	Broken Heart, Shattered Shards

Witnessing Byakuran changing was difficult, turning black and red when he was one pure and white. Watching him fall into the tight grasp of darkness pained Shoichi, but he could do nothing. He was powerless, and yet he really wanted to save his friend.

So he started planning, stressing himself out, vomiting almost everyday at the thought of failing and crying himself to sleep with pleads for the impossible possibility. He faked his smile, faked his laughter and faked his happiness when he was dying slowly inside, breaking into pieces as time pass.

He waited, watched, occasionally caressing the ring Byakuran gave him, the promise ring he had tied to his neck. The promise of eternal companionship and happiness and love.

And the opportunity came.

The war started.

He fought, not for the world but for Byakuran, for his live, for  _their_  world.

And Byakuran was burnt to death in front of him.

His world  _shattered_.

( _“Sho-chan, will you accept this?” Shoichi’s eyes widen at the ring presented to him, band polished and sliver, precious. Byakuran’s eyes were soft as he gazed into his own eyes, smile fond and filled with adoration._

_“W-wha-“_

_“It’s a promise ring.” Byakuran continued, undeterred and determined. “When the time is right, when everything falls into place, lets be together for real.” He reached of Shoichi’s clammy hands, caressing it slowly, observing the glow in his eyes. “Will you be my eternal companion?”_

_Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, a smile, genuine finally instead of the usual faltering ones, honest and openly happy._

_“Yes, **yes**!” Byakuran grinned and pulled him into his arms, embracing him tightly.)_

(Shoichi’s breath stuttered as his grip tighten around the door handle, disbelief. Right on his balcony was one Byakuran, white wings open and fluttering against the wind, pure and bright.

Byakuran turned away from the outside world and gave Shoichi the widest grin. “I’m back, Sho-chan!”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> A friend from a server gave me the title and they reminded me of Shoichi and Byakuran so :DDDD  ~~they're trying to kill me for writing this halp~~
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
